Cressida: The Fall of Olympus
by kayladw7
Summary: Because of Demeter, the Goddess of Harvest, Mount Olympus had fallen and the Reign of the Underworld would begin.
1. Prologue

Dawn.

The purest time of the day. The goddess Eos would hide her face in shame if she could see what she had left – what I had caused – if she were still alive.

The heavens around me are a crimson haze and all there is inside of me is a burning hate. Not even the awareness of movement around me would take my attention from the corpse lying beneath my feet.

A smile creeps onto my lips as I continue to gaze into the eyes of my mother, the former goddess of harvest. A mixture of fear and disillusionment lingers in the dead orbs. Red, almost black blood continues to surge out of the woman's slit throat. I laugh, licking her blood off of my knife while continuing to look into her eyes – just as I had done her daughter. The warm, metallic taste of Demeter fills my mouth. I smile, savoring the faultlessness of my divine kill.

She had banished me when I was only a girl to avoid the fulfillment of a prophecy. By doing so, she unleashed a true evil; the evil that she was responsible for creating. Not only did she now atone, but so did the rest of Olympus. Because of Demeter, the Goddess of Harvest, Mount Olympus had fallen.

Forever would reign Hades and Cressida.


	2. Chapter One

I watch the grass sway in the soothing cadence I had become used to. The strands of meadow lash out against my ankles before turning into withered weeds and crackled land, as if to punish them for tainting a gift of Demeter. I frown at the thought and continue on my perilous journey.

I am Cressida, Daughter of Zeus and Demeter, yet here I am; dressed in rags and fleeing Mount Olympus. I cannot help but smile bitterly at my situation. I had done nothing to disrupt the peace of Olympus but still all of the Gods and Goddesses despise me. And so I have been banished by my own father.

The rocky dryness of Eleusis torments me. It is a constant reminder of my mother's disaffection of me. I stand at the bottom of a leafless tree, staring down into a portal. It is known as the Cave of Death by most mortals. Ironically, this is where my mother usually meets Persephone. Because she knew that I would come here, however, she is nowhere to be found.

With one slow step after another, I make my way down the cave into the underworld. The further I walk, the louder the groans and cries of the souls of the underworld become. The sounds seep through to my soul and cool it. It makes me cringe inside to know of suffering that I cannot assist. How ironic it is that the good goddess Persephone resides here, I muse silently to myself. Finding no light, I wander the seemingly endless cave.

Warm yet chillingly cool hands graze my shoulders. I stop dead in my tracks and look up to find fierce blue-gray orbs staring down at me.

"Who so enter the realm of the underworld without the call of the lord?"

I snatch myself out of his grasp, raising my head high. "I am not answerable unto you. Cross me through the rivers Styx and Acheron and then be gone."

The beast disapprovingly leads me to the wooden boat. No mortal souls are yet boarded as the servant of Hades paddles through the murky waters of the underworld. If he senses my uneasiness, he makes no note of it.

As we near the point of my departure, the massive man turns back to me, the irascibility in his eyes lessened. He extends a wanting hand to me. A smirk tugs at the corner of my mouth. Even Olympians must pay Charon his coin. Waving my hand around over his, I create an obolus. It drops into his hand and he quickly pulls it away and into his mouth, biting it to test for authenticity.

"Be gone with you, Daughter of Zeus!" He bellows, sending me on my way.

Standing beyond the gates is my sister, Persephone. Her long blonde waves cascaded down her back. Her blue eyes shone angelically of innocence and happiness. Nothing has changed.

I quickly walk towards her, afraid that she might disappear.

"Cressida," she greets with a warm smile.

"I beg for a moment of your time in confidence, as I need to ask a favor," I ask, gesturing towards the Palace of Hades. Persephone does not voice her question, but silently leads me through doom's forecourt. Before long we are in what I can only imagine is the Islands of the Blessed, the almost complete contrast of where we had been before.

"How are things," I ask in an attempt to be polite.

"Dark. After all this is the underworld so there is much death to see here. But I have my husband so I suppose I am swell. What about you?"

"I have been banished from all of Olympus but here. I had nowhere else to go," I state more bitterly than I had wished. Persephone's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Whatever did you do, Cressida?" She asks rhetorically. "Surely you do not intend to stay here in the underworld?"

"I have nowhere else to go," I mutter. "I must stay here."

The beautiful gleam in my sister's eyes are now covered with a mask of confusion and sadness. "This must be a mistake," she reasons. "Mother would sooner allow all mortals to die than to be rid of her own daughter."

I close my eyes. "I must speak to Hades."

"No!" Persephone almost shouts. The flowers around us wither in reaction to her mood. "You will be bound to the underworld if you meet with him. He will have you eat of the pomegranate."

"Take me to Hades, Persephone." I demand with authority that I do not have. The Queen of the Underworld brings the Narcissus and other flowers around us back to life.

"Why can you not wait? I shall depart to be with mother very soon. She will speak to father and you shall be restored to your rightful place by her side-"

"Shall I wander until I find him for myself?" I question. Without as much as another blink, the Islands of the Blessed are gone and the sounds of pain once again bounce off of the walls.

We walk down the halls in silence, the groaning of souls growing louder with each step. Despite my first reaction, the noise no longer has its negative effect on me. In contrast, it is actually quite soothing.

The Queen of the Underworld casually swings open two massive iron door, thereafter disappearing.

Souls in enormous masses pool the large chamber. Each individual face, was tear stained and utterly horrified. Many cling to the walls and each other, afraid of making the long walk to the eerie stone throne to kneel before the Lord of the Underworld. It truly is a house of horrors.

Sitting is his befitting throne was the darkest, most feared Olympian of all - Hades. Fear consumes me as creep towards the divine god. His expression is stoic and unfeeling. With his arms crossed, he chooses a soul to judge.

"You murdered your children alongside their father in favor of a new lover. To Tartarus."

The woman screams in protest, but is to no avail as she fades away. Similar results were the fates of many souls after that. Despite the common use of the name, I cringe every time the verdict is Tartarus.

Alas, I approach the God. A flash of newfound interest is caught on his face by me. He unfolds his arms and places the against the stone of the chair. Neither of us utter a word.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask regally.

"The daughter of my brother. Cressida," he breathes, "why are you here?"

I open my mouth to explain, but no words come. The fear that I thought had subsided is back. I am now afraid.

"I know why you are here," he announces and stands. I continue to stare at the throne of Hades as he circles me. "You were banished here. To prevent the prophecy."

My concentration breaks. "What prophecy?"

"You are evil," the dark masculine voice whispers. "You are the Goddess of all Evils and Temptations. Zeus had banished you here to prevent a possible threat to his authority."

A lone tear streams down my face. Everything made so much sense now. I understand now why I destroy everything in my path; why I am so avoided. And it hurts.

"I do not wish to be cursed…"

"You have no say." He retorts maliciously. "This is fate."

"I ask for the seed of the underworld," I voice without thinking. "I shan't fight nor stray my destiny."

The God's cold hand is placed onto my bare shoulder with the weight of a feather. Eight pomegranate seeds are presented to me in his other hand.

"Take; eat. You have now accepted the will of the Fates."


	3. Chapter Two

"You are not evil. Do not allow my husband to make you think otherwise."

The once meaningful words had died with my stubborn illusion that I'm not guilty of natural sin. I stopped believing them long ago. Persephone would use the words in a sad attempt to keep me innocent when the cold truth is that I'm far from it.

"I wish to see the mortals," I state randomly for her reaction. She glances at me with her chastising blue orbs. "Is there a specific reason? Or is this a spontaneous task?"

"Spontaneous," I answer with a smile. "I've not seen the outside world in eight falls. A companion is in dire need."

Persephone stands dressed in a snow white dress that runs from the bottom of her feet to the top of her chest. A silk scarf, the color of the morning sky, is wrapped around her waist, held by a silver pendant on her left side. A small oval medallion hangs from a thin necklace around her neck. Segments of the medallion are equal in color to her waist band, as well as two little round earrings dangling from her ears.

She is truly a work of beauty and I have begun to despise her for it.

"I can understand that, but do you not think that you're being a bit rash? I doubt the mortals will take lightly to a goddess such as yourself-"

"I shall be in the form of a mortal," I remind her with a slight hint of annoyance. She seemed to notice as she shakes her head, gliding to the door.

"Hades would never allow it," she reasons as we walk through the halls. "You may not ever see it, but he's quite fond of you and, well, allowing you to roam into the territory of the mortals would simply bleed trouble."

Cerberus stops us as we approach the entrance to Hades. I keep my expression stoic as Persephone pets the currently pacific watchdog.

"It seems that you shan't be leaving for Olympus after all." A masculine voice says from behind me. Persephone's face lights up as bright as the sun as she turns and sees her husband. He holds a smug expression on his face. It is the most emotion he has shown in the past eight falls of me being here.

"And if I stay any longer, my mother will increase her neglect of the world." The goddess smiles as she hugs me and is kissed on the forehead by God of the Underworld. Before she has the chance to leave first, I slip away into the darkness of the abode.

Despite its dreariness, I discovered during the beginning of my time here that I find solace in the Fields of Asphodel. Trees that seem dressed in shadows tower above me. Their branches, as if they are arms, sway in the coming and going wind; the occasional tree's lower branches swinging down as if to grab at me. The thin air is chilly. The absent sounds of the unfortunate wandering souls echo through the no man's land sends ripples of serene bliss through my body.

I sit at the foot of a tree and watch the souls pass me. They do notice me, I know that, but none seem to really care that they are in the presence of a goddess.

"Cressida," a cowardly voice hisses from beside me. I frown, drawn from my peaceful illusion that my life is a dream.

Cataclysm.

"Lord Hades-"

"Oh, my foolish Cataclysm, why have you drawn me from my thoughts? Do you wish to be thrown into the heart of Tartarus?"

"N-No!" The red faced demon stutters, dropping to the ground and bowing. "Please forgive me-"

"State your business and leave, you foolish vermin."

"Lord Hades wishes to see you."

I smirk inwardly. Despite the fact that he is my sister's husband, I have an awkward fondness for him. I discovered my feelings here in Asphodel and in truth; I know not why I see him like this.

"A formal setting or an informal setting?"

"I was informed that it would be a rather formal meeting." Cataclysm speaks cautiously. I frown slightly. Cataclysm made me hate all immortal things that were not gods or goddesses. Her stupidity had once amused me but now it simply reviles me.

"Very well. Be gone with you."

* * *

My dress grazes the stone floor as I saunter down the halls of Hades. The souls that had once frightened me now boost my poise. I have full intentions to ask Hades' permission to visit the mortals' world.

Taking in a breath, I push the iron doors open. As expected, the souls are there to greet me – as if to drag my soul to Tartarus forever. Hades sits on his stone throne with an undistinguishable glaze in his eyes.

"Hades," I address as I push past the souls. The dark god holds eye contact with me while I make my way up the stairs. Wordlessly he stands, reaching an arm out to me. I courteously accept his offer and disappear from the forecourt into a pit of nothingness.

"I can only assume that my sister, your wife, has told you of the permission I want from you?" I ask, keeping my voice even. The quiet hiss of the God of the Underworld's clothing slithering across the ground as he circles around me in the dark.

"My wife is not Hermes. She does not deliver messages."

I laugh, hinting the slight chastisement in his words. "Considering who I am and what I stand for, my lord, you don't honestly believe that I would use my dear sister to replace such a lowly deity as Hermes, do you?"

Large, strong hands rest on my shoulders. "Tell me, Cressida, what is it that you want?"

My knees grew weak at the thought of telling him what my heart really desired. The thought of Hades turning me into a woman... Allowing me to feel the pleasure of desire and lust.

"I want to visit the realm of the living."

My superior remains unmoved. "You are not playing your roles as a goddess well. Seeing that you're supposed to be the Goddess of Temptations."

I move so that we are standing face to face. "Perhaps you have forgotten that you are Hades. This means that you cannot be tempted. You have taught me better than to waste my words on a matter and mind that cannot be changed. Had I done so, you would have me thrown into Tartarus.".

Hades strokes his beard casually. "It would appear that you have actually learned something. However, I do believe that you still have yet to perfect the arts of a temptress."

"Oh, but I have," I whisper, reaching for the black medallion on my collar. "I have learned that temptations appear to both mortals and Olympians. Each can be tempted," I speak softly as I allow my dress to slide off of my body, "to do wrong."


End file.
